


Capital Offense

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I love Nadine and Chloe separately and as a couple, Nadine is gay and likely a bottom fight me, OC-Kolta - Freeform, also she's buff as FUCK, i love this game, mentions of non-consensual stuff, not rape but consent gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: When Kolta, an ex-Shoreline merc and Nadine's former lover, stumbles upon her former boss and Chloe, things are awkward. Not cause they were hooking up, but because...running into a kind-of-ex is always awkward. Nadine messed up and Kolta isn't sure how much she should forgive.Featuring the sassy-ass Chloe Frazer we all adore.





	Capital Offense

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to warn you, but here it is anyways. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of non-consensual sexual acts. It doesn't get too graphic, and it's only one instance. Is referenced a few times and certainly wasn't pleasant, but I believe in forgiving and the character was truely sorry and not in their right mind at the time. You'll see the scenario, and I hope you agree with my decision.

Of course the safehouse wasn't empty. I knew that I wasn't the only one who knew of it, considering it used to be Shoreline’s, but I had hope. I shoved the other occupant back into the wall and pressed my knife against her throat.

“Don't move.”

“Really? Cause I was about to do a whole dance here and just-”

I tightened my grip and she cut herself off, rolling her eyes.

“Could really use some help here, Ross.”

I froze as I heard a shuffle behind me. It couldn't be.

“Towers?”

I let go of the woman in front of me and put my knife back in its sheath.

“Nadine.”

“Wait, you two know each other. Of course you do, why not?”

The older woman sighed and I put my hands on my hips, refusing to look back.

“Been a while. You alright?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Ja.”

“Okay, this is weird. Hi, Chloe Frazer. You know, the woman you just held at knifepoint?”

I smirked and shook her hand, looking her up and down.

“The famed Frazer. I wondered if the rumors about you two working together were true.”

“Been partners for a few months now. Heard about the bomb in India?”

“Your work?”

“Indirectly,” Nadine cut in, and I finally turned to look at her. God, she was still stunning. Her khakis and t-shirt combo was as plain but effective as ever, her biceps stretching the sleeves.

“Good to see you again,” she said softly, and I nodded.

“Sure.”

Frazer stepped around me and went to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

“I don't know about you gals, but I am going to settle down with this. By myself, away from knives.”

“Um, Kolta, could-”

“I have to leave tomorrow. Can't stay long.”

“Right. Well, do you want to rest here? It's safe and I'll... _we'll_ keep watch.”

“We’ll _what_ now?”

“We will.”

Nadine shot Frazer a glare and I shrugged.

“Alright.”

\----------------

“So?”

“So what?”

“Going to tell me what went down between you and McIcy over there?”

I frowned at the nickname, glad my back was to them. Nadine must be slipping if she thought I was asleep.

“It's...difficult.”

“Really? No idea.”

“Shut it. We were...we met on a mission, kept crossing paths. I recruited her for Shoreline, then the coup happened...she dropped off the grid after a few months.”

“Hm. Okay. So she used to work for you.”

“Ja.”

“And what else?”

There was silence for a moment.

“Come on, you don't get that level of repressed awkward just from seeing a former employee. Slip up and have a night with her?”

Nadine sighed.

“Several.”

“Ooooh, go on. Oh don't glare at me like that, I think I'm owed an explanation. She could've cut my throat open. And if she thinks I'm sleeping with you, that's extra motivation, so I need to know what happened so I can put the idea out of her mind.”

Nadine sighed in exasperation.

“That's bullshit.”

“Mostly, but you'll still tell me.”

“Fine, Frazer. We were friends.”

“With benefits.”

“...ja. It started a month before I recruited her to Shoreline. We had a good thing going; mutual, no strings attached, still friends. That wasn't why I recruited her either, she was a good merc. Could snipe like my top boys. We still slept together while I was her boss. There were whispers now and then, so we kept it secret. Didn't want it to be used to weaken my leadership. And then when the coup happened, she was on my side. Disappeared every once in a while, but was there when I called. When I needed.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Yeah. But a couple months ago, just a little while before I became your partner, I messed up. Losing Shoreline made me...mad. I could normally control it, channel it, but one night I just...took advantage of her. Of her _trust_. She said she forgave me, but then she dropped off the grid and…I don't blame her for that.”

Nadine sighed warily and I tucked my hands up to my chest, thinking. I knew she hadn't meant it, but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt. It wasn't just that incident either. Nadine and I hadn't been in a relationship, I knew that, but she had been growing rougher and impersonal ever since Shoreline was taken over. She seemed better now, but I had no way of knowing if that would last.

“Well. What exactly did you do?”

Nadine hesitated and I swallowed, twining my fingers together at the memory.

_“F-fuck, I don't know if-Nadine, this-s-slow down a little-”_

_“I know, I will Kol, just let me get a little-fuck, like that-”_

_“N-Nadine, wait, yellow-”_

_“Come on, baby-I know you like a little roughness. I'm almost done.”_

_“Nadine, please, st-stop! Nadine!”_

“I...lost control. Or maybe I just didn't pay attention. We were together and I...I acted like some selfish, unrespectful jackass. She asked me to stop and I didn't for a full minute, not until..."

Chloe didn't say anything.

“She was _crying_...I didn't realize what I was doing until she started crying and I stopped. There wasn't blood, we didn't hit each other, but...I left bruises on her. _Bruises_ , and just for...god, the look she gave me, Frazer, she was scared of _me_...and I hate myself for that. God, I fucked up so badly.”

“That's some bad shit, Ross.”

“I know.”

“And she said she forgave you for that?”

Frazer scoffed.

“I would’ve shot you between the legs.”

“Yeah, I would've done that to anyone else who had touched her like that. She never deserved it. She...she was always deferential to me in those times. Almost...submissive. Although never when we were on missions. Tough as nails, good sense of humor...so much more. I didn't just pick her for...carnal reasons, she’s...good. Attentive. Intelligent.”

“That's worse.”

“I _know_.”

Her voice was weak.

“I haven't gotten to properly apologize. There's a chance she doesn't want that, anyways.”

“I've never seen you so torn up.”

“Haven't done anything like that...ever. I-I was just...angry and upset and...lost it. That's not an excuse, I'm just... sometimes I wonder what came over me.”

“I'd imagine.”

I decided I'd heard enough. I took a deep breath and focused on actually sleeping.

“Come on. You need a drink.”

\----------------

_We had just pulled off a good haul, a group of cars from some merchants who hadn't bothered to get the weight of the things before trying to smuggle them. The people in the trunks had been set free while the miscellaneous contraband was spread amongst the group. Nadine had shot me a look after she finished the debrief and I silently slipped away to her room._

_“Don't you tease me,” Nadine hissed, grabbing the collar of my shirt._

_“I wouldn't dare,” I responded, letting her pull me towards the bed. She spun me around suddenly and stepped close, placing her hands on my hips._

_“What do you think we messed up on our raid today?”_

_“Well,” I began, slowly turning us around. “We weren't set up quickly enough, one of the cars blew up, and the all clear was signaled too early.”_

_Nadine nodded and took a step back, pulling me with her. I placed my hands on her belt, holding her gaze as I undid it._

_“I’m tired, Kolta,” she whispered, and I nodded._

_“Do you want me to take care of you?” I murmured, cupping her cheek with my hand._

_Nadine nodded and I pressed forwards, pushing her down. I was always gentle in this role; as much as I wanted to give her whatever she needed, I couldn't bring myself to be...aggressive when I was on top. If we were fighting for dominance or she was being an annoying top, sure. But not with her under me._

_“I will make sure that you forget about all of those dumbass guys who dared mess with Nadine Ross,” I murmured, placing kisses down her stomach, and she laughed._

_“That's a big promise to-”_

_She gasped as I dug my teeth into her thigh, leaving a mark. I wasted no time and lapped at her clit, using my hands to hold her down._

_“Never mind,” she choked, reaching down to grab my head._

_**_

_“Fuck, Nadine,” I groaned, pulling my legs together. She was passed out beside me, tired from a day of running and shooting and yelling. I didn't blame her for heading to sleep as soon as she could._

_I curled my fingers up and whimpered, using my other hand to circle my clit. Watching Nadine come undone underneath me had worked me up already, and I was close to-_

_“Fuck,” I moaned, jerking once around my hands and then stilling. My head pounded for a moment and I let out a few deep breaths before opening my eyes again._

_I jolted in surprise when I found Nadine’s eyes on me._

_“God, don't do that.”_

_“I didn't know you were going to…”_

_“S’not your fault,” I murmured. “I kinda...and you fell asleep, which is fair. Sleep is-is good, and, um-”_

_“You don't want me to?”_

_“Well I-I didn't mean that.”_

_Nadine grabbed my waist and pulled me towards her, pushing herself up on her elbow._

_“I should apologize for falling asleep on you.”_

_“If you want.”_

_“Apologize nicely,” she said, bracketing my head with her elbows and hovering over me. “As in, maybe with that special something we have in my drawer over there…”_

_“Ohhhh, well, I’d be...amenable to that.”_

_Nadine snorted and slid her hands up my sides, shaking her head._

_“Such a nerd.”_

_“Says the one on my bed.”_

_“Keep talking, I'm going to fuck your brains out.”_

_I shivered, wrapping my arms around the small of her back. I knew it was a promise she could deliver on._

_“Do that and I'll be useless on missions.”_

_“I can give you a day for recovery.”_

_“How generous, boss.”_

_“Don't call me that in bed.”_

_“Sorry...boss.”_

_She narrowed her eyes. I grinned as she got closer, arms flexing from the strain of holding herself above me._

_“You're asking for it.”_

_“Indeed.”_

\----------------

When I woke up, only Frazer was still there.

“How asleep were you actually?”

“Enough.”

She huffed, looking me over.

“I hadn't pegged her for a top, but...I can't be right about everything.”

I rolled my eyes, cheeks heating up.

“Thanks.”

“She cares.”

“I know.”

“Don't waste that.”

“With all due respect, Frazer, you weren't there. I care too, probably more than I should.”

“I can see that. I'm not a relationship expert, but in this line of work, I’d say try before something happens.”

I waited for her to add something else to that statement, but she remained silent.

“I have to leave or I'll miss my plane.”

“Hm. Better hurry up your goodbyes then.”

I nodded and dusted myself off, turning to the balcony. Nadine’s clothes were the same as last night, and I'd bet she actually had kept watch.

“I have to leave soon.”

She straightened up slowly.

“I can drive you.”

“Better if I walk. Less of a trail.”

Nadine sighed and nodded, glancing over at me. Even when she looked tired and weary, she was still strong. Part of me admired her so much, regardless of an incident or so.

“Kol. Can we...talk?”

I crossed my arms, looking down.

“About?”

“I need to apologize. I didn't treat you right. Regardless of the fact that we agreed our arrangement was just sex, I didn't behave well.”

I shrugged.

“Maybe.”

“That's not an opinion, Kol, that's-that's _true_. I fucked up. And even before that, I wasn't always considerate, I wasn't nice. I-I didn't-”

“It wasn't what you needed.”

She stopped and turned to me.

“It-any kind of relationship. You just needed to think.”

“That doesn't justify being an asshole.”

“True. And I'm not downplaying it, but you were only really an ass that one time. I'm a big girl, I've gotten over it.”

Nadine nodded, opening and closing her mouth.

“Get with Frazer. Seems like she's into you but denying it.”

Nadine recoiled.

“What? Chloe? No, no.”

“Nadine. Come on. No one checks out your biceps that much unless they're into you.”

“She isn't checking me out. She's just...feeling envious.”

“Sure.”

“I don't want her anyways.”

I looked over at her.

“She isn't my type.”

“You're afraid she'd top you.”

“Wha-”

“And you'd like it.”

“Christ, _no_!”

Nadine shoved me and I laughed.

“She's too...reckless. Too much of a smart-ass. Good friend, yeah, but not someone I'd want to date.”

I hummed and slipped a hand into my pocket, fingering the paper there. I hated that I had immediately written this out as soon as I had a moment alone. It was what I wanted, though.

“Here,” I said, extending the paper, before I lose my courage. She took it, curious, and opened it up.

“If you need to reach me,” I murmured, staring at the city below us.

Nadine didn't say anything at first. I glanced down at my watch, and sighed internally. I wasn't kidding about needing to leave.

“Well, I've got to get going, and-”

I paused as she turned. Nadine offered me a handshake, her face passive.

“I know that...I want us to be friends. Partners, like Chloe and I. And I'm not going to try and lure you into...what was before. So tell me. Is this for emergencies?”

I mulled it over for a moment before taking her hand.

“It's for business. You have a job, you call me. You want to hang out-as _friends_ -you can call me. That's it.”

We shook and she nodded quickly.

“Thank you.”

“No need. I still trust you as a friend, Ross.”

She smiled.

“Thank you, Towers.”

“Oh my _lord_ , just fuck and make up.”

Nadine’s hackles rose and she had a knife in her hand before I could blink.

“ _Frazer_!”

I couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you thought of this. I want to know what people think of the relationship and kind of reactions the people had in this situation. I've never had anything like that happen to me so I'm trying to use whatever rationale I think fits.  
> No excuses, but maybe forgiveness.  
> Please comment if you want another chapter maybe.


End file.
